Confesiones
by DESTACADO117
Summary: Por que una platica en el pasillo de la escuela puede dar lugar a muchas cosas


Lynn caminaba bastante alegre mientras silbaba por los pasillos de la secundaria de Royal Woods terminadas las clases, después de haber entrenado con su equipo de beisbol para el próximo torneo que se acercaba. Se sentía bastante segura de sí misma y confiada, además de que veía a su equipo realmente entusiasmado y esforzándose para la competencia, por lo que realmente tenía fe de que ganarían sin ningún problema. Ya estaba pensando en que al llegar a casa le pediría a Lincoln que la ayudara a practicar, además de que le serviría al renacuajo como ejercicio, cuando alguien la llamo de atrás.

\- Eh, disculpa. – Le llamaron. – Lynn.

\- ¿Si, que sucede? – Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un chico moreno de cabello negro que conocía bien. La chica se había quedado estática al mirar al chico acercarse a ella. Se dio una bofetada mental e inhalo profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse y actuar con normalidad. – Oh, hola Francisco.

\- Hola, eh… Lynn. – El pelinegro se veía realmente nervioso, provocando una leve incertidumbre en la deportista Loud, ella recordaba al chico bastante alegre, positivo y seguro. – Este… yo realmente necesito preguntarte algo.

\- Eh, claro. – Le respondió con una ceja levantada. - ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

El joven hizo una respiración rápida para calmarse, para después sacar un trozo de papel de su bolsillo trasero y mostrárselo a la deportista.

\- ¿Esta carta es tuya, no es así?

Lynn sentía que su short deportivo se le caería en cualquier momento, revelando su bóxer femenino de flores mientras su alma abandonaría su cuerpo. Esa definitivamente era la carta que ella le había escrito a él, cuándo ella, sus hermanas y hermano decidieron escribirles cartas anónimas a las personas que les gustara cuando fueron motivados por sus padres. En su momento le pareció una buena idea, aunque ahora deseaba que una bola rápida de beisbol la golpeara y la dejara noqueada… O mejor a él, para que ella pudiera salir grácilmente de esa situación.

\- ¿Qué, esa cursilería? Pfft, como crees. – Movió la mano despectivamente y empezó a reírse en un intento de despreciar eso, pero se notaba bastante el nerviosismo de su voz.

\- Lynn… en la parte trasera donde escribiste la carta hay un dibujo de ti en las olimpiadas, donde tienes muchas medallas y la gente aclama tu nombre. – El chico trataba de no sonar de ninguna manera que pudiera alterar a la deportista, ya era sabido en la escuela que la chica Loud se podía poner un poco "especial" cuando se enojaba o se alteraba.

Le tendió la carta a Lynn, quien le dio la vuelta, encontrando efectivamente el dibujo que ella misma había hecho antes en un momento de aburrimiento durante una clase. Como había sido tan despistada como para olvidarlo y por no revisar su carta después de hacerla escapaba a su entendimiento.

\- Discúlpame un momento Francis. – Dijo monótonamente mientras le regresaba la carta y se dirigía hacia un salón para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

\- ¿Ok? – Le contesto extrañado por el mote y por su comportamiento.

Dos segundos después de que Lynn se había encerrado en un salón, se escuchó un grito, además de que se oían ruidos de cómo eran golpeadas y arrojadas varias objetos, incluso se escuchó como algunos de estas se rompían, todo mientras se oía gritar a la deportista "¡soy una idiota~!". Francisco prefirió esperar a que la chica descargara su frustración afuera, "mejor otros que yo" pensaba, para después sonreír ligeramente para el mismo.

La puerta se abrió con un azote, mostrando a una Lynn con cara de pocos amigos, por lo que rápidamente borro cualquier expresión de rostro que pudiera ser tomada como un insulto hacia ella; pero con la particularidad de que tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas, el chico no sabía si eran por el esfuerzo que hizo o por la vergüenza que había pasado. Se acercó al muchacho, se puso al lado de él, y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Estuvieron un buen rato sin decir ni hacer nada, hasta que Lynn finalmente volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Y bien? – Le dijo con un tono hosco.

\- ¿Qué? – Francisco ladeo la cabeza sin entender

\- ¿A qué horas te vas a empezar a burlar? – Realmente estaba molesta. – No tengo todo el día, así que ríete de mí para que pueda patearte el trasero e irme a casa.

El chico se quedó observándola un largo rato pensando en lo que le había dicho; y solo pudo llegar a una conclusión.

\- ¿Perdón, que?

\- ¡AAAHHH! Acaso eres sordo o…

\- ¡Se lo que dijiste! – Le respondió serio. – A lo que me refiero es ¿Por qué rayos debería reírme de ti? En primera, eso está mal, y en segunda, es tu sueño y hay que respetarlo… además de que es genial debo admitir. – Le dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa en la última parte.

Los humos parecieron comenzar a bajarle a Lynn después de escuchar lo que le había respondido Francisco, y el pareció notarlo, por lo que comenzó a bajar la guardia lentamente para no volver a empeorar el ánimo de la chica.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? – Pregunto Lynn más tranquila después de haber hecho unas cuantas respiraciones.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Es mas, a mi también me gustaría que algún dia la gente coreara mi nombre. – Le contesto con una expresión de emoción. – Aunque claro, lo mío seria en un estadio de beisbol.

\- ¿Solo ah? – Pregunto. – No practicas otra cosa.

\- No cielo, no todos somos unos prodigios en todos los deportes como tu. – Le dijo bastante feliz. Pero cuando no obtuvo ninguna otra palabra observo a Lynn quien lo miraba fijamente con la boca abierta y el rostro rojo. - ¿Qué? – Pregunto desconcertado. Después comenzó a recapitular lo que había recientemente, cuando cayó en cuenta de algo. – ¿Te llame cielo, no es así? – Un pequeño gemido y un tono más oscuro de rojo en el rostro de la chica fue todo lo que necesito como respuesta, haciendo que se diera un palmazo en la cara tan fuerte que le dejo marca.

Y volvieron al silencio, pero ahora era incomodo, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía que demonios decir ahora al respecto. Giraron su vista el uno hacia el otro, se miraron fijamente un momento, y como si fueran telepatas, inhalaron profundamente, aguantaron la respiración un momento y soltaron el aire lentamente, para después comenzar a hablar.

\- ¿Tu escribiste la carta? – Empezó Francisco

\- Si, fui yo. ¿De verdad te gusto el dibujo?

\- Más que el dibujo, me gusta la idea que representa. – Le respondió omitiendo la parte de que Lynn no sabía dibujar más que figuras de palitos y solo le agrego el detalle del cabello. - ¿Vas a hacerme puré por lo de "cielo"?

\- Normalmente lo haría. – Francisco ya estaba llorando por dentro. – Pero por ahora no. – El chico sintió que su alma regresaba al cuerpo. - ¿Por qué me llamaste así? ¿Por qué me esperaste hasta que terminara mi entrenamiento?

\- Esas son dos preguntas. – La deportista Loud se le quedo viendo con una ceja levantada mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pie, esperando las respuestas de ambas preguntas. – Lo cual me parece bien. – Francisco soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Muy bien. Eh… - El joven buscaba las palabras adecuadas tratando de no ponerse nervioso. – La razón por la que te espere fue después de saber que fuiste tú quien me mando la carta, cosa extraña ya que mi mamá me dijo que era el chico quien mandaba las cartas.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, yo también sabía que era asi. – Lynn vio al chico mirarla con sorpresa, lo que la molesto un poco. – No preguntes, o ya verás.

\- Si, si, claro, Lo siento. – Se disculpó rápidamente para evitar mayor problema. – Bueno, continuando; había decidido venir porque después de saber que eras tu la dueña de la carta, quise venir rápido para darte una respuesta.

\- Oh. – Fue lo único que pudo abandonar su boca, mientras sus pecosas mejillas se calentaban un poco.

\- Lo que me lleva a la segunda pregunta, te llame así porque, eh… - Ahora fue el turno del chico de ponerse rojo, además de tartamudear un poco. – Había venido a invitarte a salir.

\- ¿Qué? – Lynn no había podido escuchar lo que quiso decir.

\- Que había venido a invitarte a salir.

\- ¡Ay, habla bien tonto! – Le dijo molesta de que no se diera a entender. – Habla bien o te…

\- ¡Había venido a invitarte a salir! – Grito dejando salir todo lo que traía dentro. – ¡Eres linda y divertida, pero mejor aún eres fuerte, segura de ti misma, haces un montón de deportes geniales, eres competitiva y puedes patearle el trasero a personas mayores que tú, y eso es genial!

La chica Loud había oído todo lo que él había dicho sobre ella, mientras que su cara se volvía roja y su corazón se aceleraba como cuando participo en el triatlón el año pasado; la pobre no sabía que decir o hacer, así que dijo lo más acertado que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué?

\- _¡Ay por el amor de nuestro dulce señor Jesucristo y de la virgen morena de Guadalupe!_ – Exclamo Francisco en español mientras se jalaba los cabellos.

\- ¿Hablas español? – Pregunto Lynn captando alguna que otra palabra el chico había dicho.

\- Mi padre es de México y mi madre es de El Salvador. ¿Por qué crees el nombre y el color de piel?

\- Mph, otro mexicano ataca a la familia Loud. – Murmuro para sí misma.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- No, no, nada importante. – Cambio el tema. – Tu… de verdad piensas eso de mí.

\- Pues…si, eso y más cosas, eh, favorables, pienso de ti. ¿Entonces, aceptas? – Pregunto esperanzado.

Lynn no sabía que responder, pero recordó algo.

\- No lo sé… - Francisco ya estaba sintiendo el disparo del rechazo, cuando Lynn continuo hablando. – Esta el torneo de beisbol, y tengo que entrenar.

\- Oh, es cierto, lo había olvidado, aparte de que somos de distintos equipos. – El chico, al igual que la deportista ansiaba ganar el torneo junto a su equipo. Después de meditarlo un rato, la mente se le ilumino al muchacho. – Y si entrenamos de aquí hasta el torneo, juntos, y el del equipo que pierda contra el otro o que sea eliminado antes de enfrentarnos, le paga la comida al vencedor; ¿tenemos trato?

Los ojos parecieron brillarle a la deportista ante tal desafío que le puso el joven, sabia dentro de ella que Francisco ya había ganado muchos puntos con eso, su espíritu de competencia acaba de enloquecer.

\- Y justo cuando oí que habían abierto una tienda de sándwiches sub en el centro, apuesto que sabrán mucho mejor después de que los derrotemos. – La competitiva y segura Loud había vuelto.

\- Se vale soñar cielo, se vale soñar. – Así que como Lynn, la competitividad de Francisco también se alzaba.

\- Ya veremos si termina siendo un sueño… guapo. – Le siguió su juego de flirteo.

Y como el dia que se conocieron, sellaron el trato con un fuerte apretón de manos ensalivadas.


End file.
